Heroes & Villians
by NieA-29
Summary: AU en el que Perry y Doof son estudiantes de universidad. Doof odia a Perry, pero ¿éste también? DoofxHuman!Perry


Hace poco empecé a ver Phineas y Ferb y simplemente me enamoré xD De todos los personajes pero en especial de Doofenshmirtz y Perry (y de la voz de Ferb, tanto en inglés como en español XD) y bueno, me vino esta idea a la cabeza y tuve que escribirla! Espero que os guste ^^

**Notas:** como ponía en el summary, esta historia es un AU (universo Alterno) en el que Perry y Doof van a la universidad y, por lo tanto, Perry es humano...

**1.-**

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se dirigió hacia el sofá para dejar la bolsa con el portátil y la carpeta llena de apuntes. Refunfuñando se acercó a la nevera y la abrió para dar un largo sorbo a la botella de zumo. Vaya asco de día, asco de vida y asco de todo… ¿Cómo podía ese imbécil con sombrero haber sacado más nota que él? No era justo, seguro que el profesor se había dejado engatusar por la inocente sonrisa de Perry, esa aura de niño bueno que le envolvía y que llamaba tanto la atención de las chicas… Dejó la botella de zumo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el sofá para coger el portátil de la bolsa y llevarlo al escritorio. Lo abrió y mientras esperaba a que se cargara se quitó los zapatos y el jersey. Podía ir a hablar con el profesor, preguntarle qué era lo que había hecho mal para sacar un simple 9.8, pero sabía qué le contestaría, lo que siempre le decían todos. "Está muy bien, claro que sí Señor Doofenshmirtz, pero no puedo poner dos dieces y el señor Perry…" Era mejor, _claro_. Por mucho que se esforzara siempre acabaría por debajo de ese maldito Perry.

Pero ahora había llegado el turno de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, de relajarse y sumergirse en la genial idea que eran los juegos on-line y la realidad virtual. Doof no jugaba al típico RPG de fantasía con elfos, humanos y enanos, no. _Heroes & Villians_ trataba, como su nombre indicaba, de superhéroes y villanos. Por suerte aun no era muy conocido y no había demasiados jugadores, después de todo lo habían creado Phineas y Ferb (dos de los amigos de Perry, pero Doof no iba a pensar en ello), simples estudiantes de primer curso de ingeniería electrónica. Aun y así, el juego estaba la mar de bien y era muy entretenido. Uno podía escoger entre crear un superhéroe o un villano y a partir de allí ir cumpliendo las misiones que se le asignaran para poder ir subiendo de nivel y ganar dinero, fama y poder. Por supuesto, Doof había escogido el lado oscuro, y siguiendo aquella tradición popular de que todo lo malo es feo, su personaje no era muy agraciado; Doof había escogido la apariencia de un hombre de treinta años, de gran nariz y algo encorvado, despeinado cabello castaño y, como no, bata blanca de laboratorio. Allí, su nombre era Dr. Evilmirtz y por supuesto su objetivo era convertirse en el amo y señor del mundo, aunque fuera el virtual. No siempre triunfaba, claro que no, pero todo era mejor, más divertido, _más fácil_. En el juego, si se escogía ser un superhéroe, de esos con los calzoncillos por encima de la ropa y capa claro, cada vez que se iniciaba sesión aparecían en pantalla los últimos movimientos de los villanos que había cerca de su zona y así cada héroe escogía qué planes malvados iba a detener esa vez. Por alguna extraña razón que a Doof aun se le escapaba, él había conseguido crearse su Némesis particular, el Agente P.

Éste había aparecido a los pocos días de que Doof comenzara a crear su base de operaciones en Evil Inc. y desde un inicio había ido a por él. Poco a poco, los otros personajes habían decidido no inmiscuirse en lo que fuera que había entre los dos y así, de alguna manera, aquel juego se había convertido en suyo. Las misiones de Doof; secar el lago, crear un ejército malvado, hacer que toda la población llevara vestidos con volantes… No siempre acababan exitosamente, pero P (que venía de Platypus, ornitorrinco en inglés, le había dicho el jugador) no se había hecho odiar, era divertido luchar contra él, intentar vencerle y ser más listo que él, engañarle con artimañas estudiadas en clase mientras el profesor les aburría a todos con la lección sobre ácidos y Doof pensaba que era Perry de quien se estaba vengando… Sí, el juego le proporcionaba una manera más o menos sana de mantenerse cuerdo y no saltar encima del chico del sombrero. Además de haberle servido en bandeja, como quien dice, un amigo. Él y P no siempre se encontraban intentando truncar los planes del otro, a veces tan sólo hablaban de cómo les había ido el día, compartían anécdotas, bromas y algún que otro secreto. Nunca se habían visto en la vida real, P no había sacado el tema y Doof no tenía la confianza suficiente en sí mismo; nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, y hasta cuando de alguna manera tuvo novia durante unos meses, no supo cómo hacer que esta se sintiera querida y a gusto. Sus habilidades sociales eran casi nulas y si la protección que le ofrecía la pantalla del ordenador desaparecía, seguro que perdería la amistad, o fuera lo que fuera, que tenía con aquel chico (si es que realmente era un chico, a veces se llegaba a preguntar).

Había pasado algo más de una hora y el Agente P seguía sin aparecer. Quizá tenía mucho trabajo con las clases, quizá él tenía una vida más allá de estar sentado frente al ordenador hablando con un pringado como Doof… Quizá se había cansado de él, quizá había empezado a salir con aquella chica que le había dicho que le gustaba. Ignorando el vacío que sentía formarse en su estómago, Doof se levantó y fue a por otro vaso de zumo, dio un trago y observó la estantería llena de libros que adornaba la pared frente a él. Suspiró. Cuando volvió, el aviso de que alguien le hablaba parpadeaba brillante.

**Agente P said: (17:38)**

Ei, siento no haber podido pasarme antes. Tenía que hablar con un profesor.

**Agente P**** said: (17:40)**

Vaya, veo que no estás…

Doof dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se dio prisa en teclear una contestación, no fuera que el otro se marchara.

**Dr Evilmirtz said: (17:40)**

No, no, trankilo. Estaba en la cocina apor un vaso de zumo.

**Agente P said: (17:41)**

Oh, me alegro. Hola!

Ese vacío que se había formado en el estómago de Doof se diluyó poco a poco a medida que la conversación avanzaba. P le contó cómo había estado hablando con un profesor sobre sus notas, como a veces sentía que se le sobrevaloraba y se le daba más crédito del que realmente merecía. Doof sonrió ante eso, ¡cómo le gustaría que ese fuera su caso! Y como siempre, P le animó y le dijo que algún día el mundo vería lo que se había estado perdiendo. El encuentro no duró mucho, los dos tenían deberes y era tarde, pero tras la pequeña charla Doof había recuperado las ganas de trabajar y se puso a leer las últimas páginas del libro que necesitaba para su próximo proyecto. Esta vez iba a ganar a Perry.

*

No podía creerlo, de verdad, no podía ser… Su sueño, su mayor anhelo, su ilusión, se había hecho realidad. Había ganado a Perry. Se pellizcó el brazo y oyó al profesor reír por lo bajo. No, no era un sueño, era la vida real sonriéndole por fin.

-Volví a revisar su trabajo, Sr. Doofenshmirtz y puede que hubiera precipitado mi juicio al ponerle la nota. Usted merece el diez. Es un trabajo brillante.

-Muchas gracias, profesor.

Salió de la clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, como quien dice, casi llorando de la emoción. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, tenía que decírselo a P. Como no podía esperar a llegar a la residencia, fue a la sala de ordenadores de la facultad y le envió un mensaje privado contándole lo sucedido y lo feliz que estaba. Por un momento la pantalla del ordenador reflejó la frase "me gustaría celebrarlo contigo" pero la borró rápidamente preguntándose de dónde diantres habría salido. Una vez enviado no había nada más que hacer, así que con paso ligero y dando leves saltitos de alegría, Doof fue a dar una vuelta por el patio, después de todo el sol brillaba con fuerza, los pájaros cantaban y soplaba una brisa suave y agradable. Se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del edificio de laboratorios, la parte más tranquila de la facultad. Por fin se había hecho justicia en su vida. Se tumbó debajo de un árbol dispuesto a descansar un rato escuchando música. Sacó el Ipod de entre los confines de su bolsa y fue a encenderlo cuando oyó una voz que venía desde detrás de él.

-Aun no entiendo por qué lo has hecho, Perry ¿qué más da? —Era la voz aguda de Phineas

-Ya sé que no lo entiendes, pero es que no es justo. Doofenshmirtz merecía ese diez. Ha trabajado mucho más que yo —Doof se asomó y espió sigilosamente desde detrás del árbol. Sentados en el banco estaban Phineas, Perry y Ferb. El segundo con su sombrero entre las manos, apretándolo con fuerza.

-No sé, Perry… sigo pensando que no tendrías que haber ido a hablar con el profe, si él creyó que tú eras quien merecía esa nota…Además el rarito ese siempre te está intentando putear.

-Ya bueno… —Perry retorció el sombrero entre sus manos una vez más y suspiró— Yo no merecía esa nota, Doof pasó días en la biblioteca buscando información y estuvo dos noches sin dormir para poderlo acabar antes de tiempo. Yo busqué cuatro cosas en Internet y escribí lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza — ¿Cómo sabía eso Perry? ¿Acaso le había estado espiando?

-Sabía que no tendríamos que haberte dicho que había creado una cuenta en el juego —Ferb había hablado, y como siempre no gastaba fuerzas en comentarios triviales.

-Ya lo sé, pero pensé que a lo mejor así podía acercarme y hablar con él… Intentar ser su amigo. No pensé que fuera a funcionar tan bien y que, me diera miedo decirle la verdad. De veras que me odia mucho…

Doof ya no estaba escuchando. Perry sabía que Doof estaba metido en el juego de los hermanos, Perry sabía todo lo que había sufrido para conseguir buena nota en el trabajo de química avanzada, Perry había hablado con el profesor… Su cerebro de genio había atado cabos y llegado a una conclusión, una en la que no quería creer. No, Perry no podía ser P.

-Sabes que cuanto más dure la farsa peor será el resultado ¿verdad? —las palabras de Phineas resonaron en el parque vacío.

**2.-**

Doof cerró la puerta, dejó la mochila en el sofá y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, donde reposaba el portátil. Dudó unos segundos en si abrirlo o no y al final así lo hizo, oyendo como su corazón latía en sus orejas. Se sentía traicionado, toda la alegría de minutos antes se había convertido en un vacío frío y oscuro que le devoraba por dentro. Sin acabar de prestar atención a sus acciones cargó el juego y, tal como había esperado, tenía un mensaje de P esperándole:

_Me alegro mucho por ti!__ sé que te lo mereces ^^ Espero que esto te sirva para que te creas de una vez lo que siempre te digo; que eres genial, inteligente y una de las mejores personas que conozco. Sigue así. Nos vemos!_

_Agente P. _

Ese no podía ser Perry… Doof se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido de la pantalla, pensando en todas aquellas conversaciones que había tenido con P. Poco a poco una idea empezó a formarse en su mente y su corazón empezó a latir aun más fuerte si cabe, tragó con dificultad.

P siempre hablaba sobre aquella chica de la que estaba enamorado desde la primera semana de clases, de lo inteligente que era y de su actitud arisca, y como desgraciadamente ella parecía odiarle. Si P era Perry… Doof no podía pensar en ninguna chica de clase que se asemejara a esa descripción, todo lo contrario; sólo podía pensar en una persona, él mismo. Si Perry sentía algo por él… ¡Era imposible! Debía de haber algún error, algún dato de vital importancia se le escapaba, por qué entonces, quizá y tan solo quizá… Los acercamientos de Perry durante todo el curso no habían sido para restregarle por la nariz sus notas y su superioridad. Quizá y tan solo quizá, habían sido bienintencionados tanteos a iniciar una amistad. Y algo más.

Doof bajó la tapa del ordenador y se fue hacia la cocina. No tenía hambre, así que cogió unas natillas y encendió la tele. Pero no estaba prestando atención, su mente bullía de actividad recordando sus encuentros con Perry, sus conversaciones con P, examinando sus propios sentimientos hacia uno y el otro… No, no podían ser la misma persona. Ahora sí, oficialmente, su vida era un asco.

*

Como nada de lo que hacían en la tele conseguía captar su atención se fue a la cama a leer un rato, pero las letras allí impresas tampoco tenían ningún sentido. Los parágrafos se sucedían y las páginas giraban, pero Doof no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía estaba leyendo ¿Quién había disparado al Dr. No? Volvió al inicio del capítulo, cinco hojas atrás, y por un momento estuvo a punto de volver a empezar, pero era inútil. Dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a, si no dormir, al menos tratar de descansar y relajarse. En algún momento de la noche acabó durmiéndose, pero no fue un sueño reparador el que tuvo. Al despertar los párpados le pesaban, las pestañas se le pegaban las unas a las otras y su lengua parecía estar hecha de suela de zapato. Los músculos le dolían y los brazos le pesaban, se duchó pero a penas mejoró su estado, desayunó un bol de cereales con leche y dejó la mitad. Su cerebro ya no trataba de encontrar sentido a la vida, tan solo era un lienzo en blanco, sin fuerzas, apagado, resignado a que nada nunca fuera a ser fácil y sencillo para él. Observó durante unos minutos el ordenador, reposando inofensivo encima del escritorio y estuvo a punto de tirarlo de un manotazo. Decidió acercarse a la facultad de letras y hablar con Charlene, quizá ella y una partida de ajedrez sirvieran para despejarle la mente y aclararle las ideas.

Charlene era su exnovia y aunque se veían poco seguían en buenos términos. A veces comían juntos y echaban unas partidas de ajedrez o a los bolos, con los que Doof era simplemente patosísimo. Los quince minutos hasta el edificio de lenguas lo pasó con música en las orejas y la mente estancada en sus letras, cada vez que una balada o una bonita canción amorosa sonaba, Doof se estremecía y pasaba de pista. El mundo era cruel y le odiaba, seguramente Charlene no estaría en el patio, quizá tenía una cita… La encontró sentada en un banco junto a Isabella.

-¡Heinz! Qué sorpresa ¿qué te trae por aquí? Tienes mala cara —se saludaron con un abrazo y Doof le preguntó si podían ir a una de las mesas de ajedrez apartadas de oídos cotillas. Después de todo Isabella era una de las amigas de Phineas… ¿Por qué todo acababa girando en torno a los hermanos? Acabaría odiándolos a ellos también — Claro, vamos. Después nos vemos Isabella— avanzaron hasta la mesa más apartada y se sentaron el uno frente al otro, colocaron las fichas en su sitio pero ninguno empezó la partida— Y bien ¿qué sucede?

Doof se lo contó todo. La chica sabía de su amistad con P, así que al oír como podía, y sólo podía, ser que él fuera en realidad Perry… Sí, se trataba de algo complicado.

-Tienes que hablar con él.

-¿Con quién?

-Con… P. Es con el que tienes confianza después de todo. Sería extraño si te acercaras a Perry. Hasta puede que huyera antes de que acabaras de saludarle —ante el ceño fruncido de Doof, la chica calló y se disculpó.

-¿Y qué le digo? Oye P ¿realmente te llamas Perry, vas a mi clase, me conoces desde hace más de un año y me odias?

-No hombre no —Charlene cogió un peón y lo balanceó entre sus dedos— Empieza hablándole como un día cualquiera y cuando veas que está de buen humor y cómodo dile que quieres conocerle en persona. Si es Perry te dirá que no. Insístele, dile que tienes algo muy importante que contarle. Se verá reflejado en esa frase y decidirá que ya que se le ofrece la oportunidad es hora de dejarlo todo claro.

-Ehm… ¿de veras lo crees? Puede que se enfade y que deje de hablarme —contestó Doof con voz floja, pensando en lo que eso podía implicar.

-¿Qué más da? Si realmente es Perry no importa. ¿O sí? —Doof no supo que contestar, se mordió el labio inferior y exhaló tan fuerte que algunas piezas temblaron sobre el tablero— Sí importa, ya veo.

-¡No, no importa… le odio! Pero… no sé, que sea P le hace, diferente de alguna forma. Quizá ha sido todo un error por mi parte y le he estado haciendo la vida imposible sin razón.

-Pues habla con él, con Perry o con P, pero hazlo —Doof asintió y suspiró derrotado.

-Me alegro de tenerte como amiga aun, no sé qué haría sin ti —Charlene sonrió y movió una de sus piezas.

Jugaron una larga partida que acabó con una ajustada victoria por parte de Doof y se despidieron prometiéndose que hablarían cuando todo ese asunto se hubiera resuelto. El chico emprendió la marcha de vuelta a la residencia y al pasar por delante del Mr. Slushy Burger vio a Phineas, Ferb y Perry. Se acercó y observó a los chicos, Perry se veía preocupado. ¿Sería por qué ayer el Agente P no pudo hablar con el Dr. Evilmirtz? Doof cogió aire y reprendió la marcha con determinación. Le enviaría un mail a P contándole que sentía no haberse pasado por el juego el día anterior, que necesitaba hablar con él sobre un asunto… urgente, sí.

**3.-**

Tras enviar el mensaje, calentó unos canelones en el microondas y después de revisar que P no había contestado fue a ver la tele. Al acabar la película el agente tampoco había contestado. Quizá no tendría que haber dicho que era urgente, quizá había asustado al chico, quizá Perry tenía miedo de las represalias que Doof iba a tomar al verse engañado. Pero no iba a hacer nada de eso, él sólo quería hablar con el chico y aclarar las cosas. Como el Dr. Evilmirtz no podía vivir sin el Agente P, Heinz Doofenshmirtz dudaba poder vivir sin Perry ¿y cuál era su nombre, de todas formas? El chico era una parte importante de su vida, una parte que le había traído muchos quebraderos de cabeza y noches de llorar hasta dormir, lo admitía, pero si ahora esa parte desaparecía ¿qué quedaba? No habría nada que mantuviera a Doof despierto durante horas trabajando duro, nada que hiciera que quisiera seguir en aquella universidad donde todos pensaban que era un antisocial desagradable que se creía por encima de los demás y que estaba celoso de Perry y por eso le trataba tan mal. De acuerdo, sí, estaba celoso de Perry, el chico tenía todo lo que le faltaba a Doof, pero por eso mismo, si podía arreglar el malentendido que había nacido entre ellos ese primer día de prácticas… Podía ser una mejor persona. Lo había intentado con Charlene, pero quizá ella no había sido la indicada. ¿Comparar su exnovia con Perry no indicaba nada raro verdad? Por qué Doof no… ¡Mensaje!

_No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan. ¿Te va bien a las 18:00? Estaré esperando._

El mensaje desprendía informalidad y una frialdad que se apoderó de Doof. Ni una pregunta sobre qué iba mal, nada de qué podía ser tan urgente. Las cosas no iban a ir bien ¿por qué tendrían que hacerlo? Todo aquello había sido una estupidez, lo que tenía que hacer era dejar el juego y así quizá no tendría que estar tantas noches en vela acabando deberes y trabajos, lo que tenía que hacer era pasar de Perry, ignorarlo completamente, resignarse a ser siempre el segundo y marcharse lo más pronto posible de Danville. Echó un vistazo al reloj del aparato de DVD y vio que eran las 17:19. Quizá podía esperar esos cuarenta minutos y… se tumbó en el sofá.

Despertó dos minutos antes de las seis y suspiró aliviado. Se abalanzó hacia el ordenador, lo abrió y esperó impaciente a que se cargara. Inició el juego y se conectó. P ya estaba allí.

**Agente P said: (18:0****3)**

Ei!

De qué quería shablar? Parecía importante.

Doof respiró hondo y empezó a teclear. Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente y le costó construir una frase coherente que no revelara de golpe todo lo que ansiaba decirle al chico al otro lado de la pantalla.

**Dr Evilmirtz said: (18:04)**

Verás, el otro día estaba pensando sobre… nosotros. Sé que suena raro, pero esk somos muy buenos amigos y nunca quise decir nada pk tu tampoco hablabas sobre ello… la cuestión es que me gustaría que nos vieramos en persona. Hablar cara a cara.

El corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho, reverberando en cada molécula de su ser cada vez más y más fuerte. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

**Agente P said: (****18:05)**

No creo que sea lo mejor…

**Dr Evilmirtz said: (18:05)**

Por qué no? No soy un adonis, po tampoco un ogro...

Auch, Doof se reprendió mentalmente por aquello. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué tenía que ver con la conversación?

**Agente P said: (18:05****)**

No es eso. Claro que no eres un ogro

**Dr Evilmirtz said: (18:06)**

Entonces pk es?

**Agente P said: (18:06****)**

Simplemente… pk crees que ahora es un buen momento?

Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Se lo decía o callaba para siempre. Se lo insinuaba.

**Dr Evilmirtz said: (18:08)**

Me he dado cuenta de que eres una parte importante en mi vida, pero es una parte ficticia de mí. Me gustaría trasladarla al mundo real.

Había sonado eso demasiado… ¿de chica? ¿Como una declaración? Oh fantástico… a la mierda.

**Agente P said****: (18:09)**

A veces las cosas no son como te las imaginas

**Dr Evilmirtz said: (18:09)**

Lo sé

**Agente P said: (****18:10)**

De verdad quieres hacerlo? No creo que te guste.

**Dr Evilmirtz said: (18:10)**

Eso lo tengo que decidir yo no?

**Agente P said: (18:11****)**

Como quieras.

El silencio del apartamento era ensordecedor, ya ni tan siquiera oía su sangre latir de tan fuerte como lo hacía. Pasaron unos segundos en que el blanco de la pantalla le cegaba y las palabras escritas le perforaban la retina. Una nueva frase apareció.

**Agente P said: (****18:13)**

Te va bien esta noche a las nueve en el Mr. Slushy Burger de la plaza mayor?

**Dr Evilmirtz said: (18:13)**

Allí estaré. Como te reconoceré?

**Agente P said: (18:14****)**

Piensa en mi nik, los ornitorrincos. Hasta entonces

P se desconectó antes de que Doof pudiera decir nada más. Por un momento creyó que le iba a decir que buscara el chico vestido con camisa blanca y gorro marrón, pero supuso que era una tontería si Perry quería mantener la intriga hasta el final.

Cerró el juego él también y empezó a dar vueltas en la silla. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, procesando tanta información a la vez, que era como si no pensara nada en absoluto. Le dolía la cabeza. Quizá era por dar demasiadas vueltas. Paró la silla pero no se levantó. Siguió allí sentado sin moverse hasta que empezó a dormírsele un pie. Faltaba demasiado para la hora pactada, desde la residencia hasta la plaza mayor se tardaba cinco minutos en bus, el bus que tenía que coger para llegar puntual era el de las nueve menos cuarto… ¿O tenía que llegar tarde? Pero entonces quizá Perry se enfadaba… Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se había duchado aquella mañana pero quizá debía volver a hacerlo, así pasaría el tiempo. Se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente y se enjabonó a consciencia, cabello y cuerpo, hasta usó aquella crema anti-granos de muestra que le habían regalado cuando compró la colonia para Charlene en Navidad. Cuando se miró al espejo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desodorante en mano y ojo avizor por si era oportuno afeitarse. Estaba comportándose como en su primera cita, aquél día años atrás en el que había quedado con Linda para ir al cine. El encuentro con Perry era muy importante, sí, y seguramente definiría el resto de su vida, también, pero de aquí a compararlo con una cita… Perry le había dicho que no era feo, Perry se preocupaba por él, Perry quería ser su amigo, Perry… ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado aquello? ¡Perry estaba enamorado de él! El rubor en sus mejillas se extendió por todo el cuerpo y antes de que su cerebro pudiera pensar en nada más fue hacia la habitación a vestirse. Cogió lo primero que encontró, unos tejanos y una camiseta negra de manga corta y se lo puso. No iba a pensar en cómo le quedaban o en como esos eran los pantalones sobre los que Charlene había comentado tan favorablemente la ultima vez que se vieron.

Eran poco más de las siete y lo único que se le ocurría hacer era notar como se le secaba el cabello. Cogió el libro de la mesita de noche y empezó a leer, por el inicio del capítulo otra vez.

*

Acabó llegando cinco minutos tarde, esta vez su cerebro sí había estado inmerso en la lectura, demasiado inmerso. Había tenido que correr para coger el autobús, se le había arrugado la camiseta al estar tumbado en la cama tanto rato, al final el cabello se le había secado pero no se había peinado… Bajó del autobús y cruzó la calle, allí estaba Mr. Slushy, el payaso sonriente que tan nervioso le ponía. Se acercó con paso lento y se asomó antes de entrar. Al fondo de todo, a la derecha, había alguien sentado de espaldas a él con la cara tapada por un grueso libro, ese debía de ser él, después de todo el tomo se llamaba "¿Es verdad que los ornitorrincos sudan leche?" Doof respiró hondo y se adentró en el restaurante. Avanzó hasta la mesa, notó como la persona que había allí se tensaba y se sentó en la silla.

-Hola Perry.

El chico no bajó el libro enseguida y eso hizo que Doof dudara por un instante, pero una vez las facciones que tanto había llegado a odiar fueron apareciendo ante él, el miedo fue diluyéndose, convirtiéndose en incomodidad. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir ahora?

-Supongo que por eso querías verme, ya sabes quien soy —el chico estiró la mano hacia la derecha y alzó su sombrero, se lo puso. Doof se encogió de hombros.

-Fue por casualidad, te oí hablar con Phineas y Ferb en el parque —Perry asintió pensativamente, como recordando lo qué había dicho en aquella conversación —no es que te estuviera espinado… estaba estirado en la hierba escuchando música. Bueno, iba a escucharla cuando os oí… ya me entiendes —se estaba haciendo un lío mental del que dudaba poder salir algún día de estos. No quería decir nada que pudiera hacer enfadar al chico, pero no sabía qué se suponía que debía decir para ello.

-¿Qué vais a tomar chicos? —el camarero se había acercado a la mesa y les sonreía con la libreta y el lápiz a punto para tomarles nota. Los chicos se miraron, cerciorándose de que ninguno quería marcharse, y pidieron.

-Un menú especial con coca-cola. Gracias —dijeron al unísono. El camarero rió y se marchó. Los chicos desviaron la mirada ruborizados.

El silencio empezó a acomodarse entre ellos. Doof tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa de vez en cuando buscando qué decir, Perry tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, observando a la gente pasar.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, por hablar con el profesor. No tenías porqué —Aquella frase sorprendió tanto a Perry como al mismo Doof, que no sabía que iba a pronunciarla hasta que se oyó— Digo… tú también mereces esa nota, estoy seguro.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre todo eso. Los profesores te tienen miedo, creen que te volverás un científico loco con las pintas que llevas —a eso Doof intentó aplanar el cabello de loco que se le había quedado con la mano, y Perry sonrió— Yo creo que eres especial y deberían darse cuenta.

Se le secó la garganta, no supo que contestar. El camarero llegó con su comida y Doof agarró el baso de refresco para dar un largo sorbo.

-Gracias —Se lo decía a Perry, pero quizá este creyó que iba dirigido al camarero— Así que… ornitorrincos —Perry le miró durante un largo segundo y finalmente asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Son un animal muy interesante.

Empezaron a comer y poco a poco la conversación pasó de ser algo incómodo y formal a una agradable y distendida charla entre dos amigos. Nadie hubiera dicho nunca que hasta pocos minutos antes esos dos chicos se odiaban, o que uno de ellos odiaba al otro en todo caso. Cuando acabaron el menú los dos pidieron un helado extragrande y con extra de chocolate y se fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, enfrascándose en una profunda discusión sobre la telenovela a la que los dos estaban enganchados, _Monogram & Carl_. Parecía mentira que tuvieran tantas cosas en común. En ningún momento el juego fue traído en la conversación y Doof supuso que lo mejor era pensar que el asunto estaba resuelto; él sabía las razones de Perry para apuntarse y porqué había decidido dedicar su indivisible atención al Dr. Evilmirtz y Perry parecía ya convencido que nada malo iba a sucederle porqué Doof no le odiaba. Todo lo contrario, a decir verdad ahora entendía porqué el chico tenía tantos amigos. Sonrió y se -percató del leve rubor que cruzó las mejillas de Perry.

-Creo que… ya es un poco tarde ¿no? —dijo el chico del sombrero desviando la mirada. Doof consultó la hora en el móvil y se encogió de hombros, aun tenía autobuses para volver a la residencia.

-¿Dónde vives?

-A las afueras, en la urbanización.

-Oh.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la residencia? —Doof paró en seco y se quedó mirando a Perry, por supuesto que el chico iba a tener coche.

-…Bueno, vale.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio, Doof poniéndose más nervioso a cada paso que daba sin entender porqué. O quizá sí ¿qué quería decir aquello? ¿Qué eran amigos y ahora iban a hablar en clase, hacer los deberes juntos e ir al cine de vez en cuando? ¿o quedaría todo en el olvido una vez llegara el lunes? Doof no creía poder aguantarlo si las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

-Toma —Doof parpadeó sin saber a qué venía aquello pero extendió una mano. Perry le pasó un casco— Te presento al platypusmóvil, mi moto.

-Vaya… —el chico se puso el casco y esperó a que Perry hiciera lo mismo y se sentara en el automóvil. Doof se sentó detrás de él y dudó sobre dónde colocar sus manos.

-¡Agárrate fuerte Doof! —Y así lo hizo, por qué el maldito loco aceleró y emprendió la marcha a una velocidad si no ilegal cerca de ello. El trayecto se le hizo tan corto que no fue consciente de que había pasado la mayor parte de él con el pecho pegado a la espalda de Perry.

**4.-**

Llegaron a la residencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Perry aparcó frente al edificio de Doof. El chico bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco con algo de dificultad, se lo dio a Perry y mientras éste lo guardaba bajo el asiento pensó en qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora. ¿Despedirse? ¿Charlar un rato más? ¿Invitarle a subir? Doof se sonrojó, y aun más cuando fue consciente de que Perry le estaba observando.

-Bueno, supongo que… Ha estado bien ¿no?

-Me alegro de que no me odies —Doof no supo qué contestar ante eso, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros— Y espero que no me odies después de esto.

Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Perry se había acercado a él y había posado sus labios sobre los de Doof, quien ante el susto se apartó bruscamente. Los chicos se miraron, los dos rojos de vergüenza, y Perry se disculpó.

-¡No, no, no! —dijo Doof al oír al chico— no has hecho nada malo, tan solo… no, no estaba preparado para ello.

-¿Estarás preparado si te aviso antes? — ¿Qué se suponía que iba a contestar ante aquello?

-…Supongo…

-Pues prepárate, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, porqué voy a besarte.

Doof respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, a los pocos segundos los labios de Perry volvían a estar sobre los suyos y no se movieron, simplemente se quedaron allí. Doof había besado a gente antes, chicas sí, pero era lo mismo ¿no? Y dudaba que besar a chicos implicara… eso. Labios sobre labios y nada más. Así que Doof dio un pequeño paso hacia delante y alzó un brazo para posarlo en la nuca de Perry, quien al sentirse empujado hacia el otro chico se sorprendió, y esa leve separación de labios fue todo lo que Doof necesitó para profundizar el beso. Un beso que le hizo temblar las piernas, alzar las dos manos hasta enterrarlas en el cabello de Perry y hacer que se le cayera el sombrero, gemir al sentir las manos del otro chico en su cintura y volver a gemir cuando estas se colaron por debajo de la camiseta y empezaron a acariciarle la espalda. Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Se miraron a los ojos, los dos respirando entrecortadamente, pecho contra pecho y brazos entorno cuellos y cinturas.

-Eso ha sido… —dijo Perry sonriendo tímidamente— de diez.

Doof sonrió y volvió a besarle suavemente. Se apartó ligeramente de él y se agachó para coger el sombrero.

-No vaya a ser que se lo lleve el viento.

-Gracias —ahora fue el turno de Perry de besarle— Creo que, será mejor que me vaya ya —Doof frunció las cejas y acarició la nuca del chico con la yema de los dedos.

-No quieres… subir un rato…

-Mejor que no. No sería, apropiado —Doof iba a contestarle que no le tratara como a una chica, que no fuera tan considerado con él, aunque ese trato tampoco le desagradaba, pero Perry se acercó a él y le susurró buenas noches en la oreja— Hasta el lunes.

-Claro, hasta el lunes…

Perry le besó por última vez y volvió a despedirse mientras se ponía el casco. Se subió en la moto y encendió el motor.

-¡Adiós!

Como antes, la velocidad de aquella moto no podía ser legal.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Doof se percató de que se encontraba solo y quieto como un palo en medio de la calle en plena noche. Se pasó el dedo índice por el labio, recordando lo que había pasado, y empezó a andar en dirección al edificio. Quizá tenía razón aquel dicho que decía "_del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"._

______

Espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
